1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-like object conveying apparatus which is mainly provided in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer or a facsimile and serves to convey a sheet-like object, more specifically, a plain paper, a transparent film for OHP and the like by means of a plurality of guide members.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer or a facsimile which comprises a sheet-like object conveying apparatus as a component, it is actually impossible to completely eliminate a jam of a paper to be a sheet-like object which is generated in a conveying path. For this reason, there have conventionally been proposed various image forming apparatuses constituted such that a user can process a jam generated in a paper conveying path in the apparatus, more specifically, the user can remove the jammed paper by his/her hand.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-316294 (1998) has disclosed an image forming apparatus in which when a jam is generated in an inversion path (a path for inverting a paper having an image formed on one of surfaces) provided side by side with a paper discharge section or an inversion paper discharging path, an inversion unit is pulled out from an apparatus body to expose a conveying path, thereby carrying out jam processing.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-316294 (1998), as shown in FIG. 1, an inversion unit 2U is slidably attached to an apparatus body 1 by means of two guide rails 201 and 202 provided on the front and rear face sides of the apparatus body 1. Accordingly, the inversion unit 2U is pulled out from the apparatus body 1 so that the inversion path and the inversion paper discharging path can be exposed.
In the structure of such a conventional image forming apparatus, when a jam is generated in the inversion path or the inversion paper discharging path, jam detecting means first detects the generation of the jam and the actuation of a machine is then stopped to inform a user of the generation of the jam. On the other hand, when the user knows the generation of the jam, an outer cover provided on the front face of the apparatus is opened and the inversion unit 2U is slid from the apparatus body 1 toward the side and is thus pulled out so that the inversion path or the inversion paper discharging path is exposed. Consequently, the jammed paper can be removed easily.
The inversion unit 2U of the above-mentioned conventional image forming apparatus is almost plate-shaped. On the other hand, the inversion unit 2U is pulled outward on the side of the apparatus body 1 by means of the two guide rails 201 and 202 provided in a direction which is almost perpendicular to a direction of a thickness of the inversion unit 2U on the front and rear face sides of the apparatus body 1. More specifically, the inversion unit 2U pulled out from the apparatus body 1 has a lower end portion supported on the two guide rails 201 and 202.
In a structure in which a pull-out member 2 such as a unit or a door is supported on the guide rails 201 and 202 and is pulled out from the apparatus body 1 in order to process the jam in the conveying path, however, in case a direction in which the pull-out member 2 is to be pulled out, that is, the longitudinal direction of the guide rail is almost orthogonal to the direction of the thickness of the pull-out member 2 to be pulled out from the apparatus body 1, a load (a moment) applied to a connecting portion of the pull-out member 2 and the guide rails 201 and 202 is not very great even if a downward external force F is applied to the pull-out member 2 for some reason as in the conventional art shown in FIG. 1, for example. With such a structure, the connecting portion of the pull-out member 2 and the guide rails 201 and 202 is formed to be comparatively long in a direction of extension of the guide rails 201 and 202.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 2, in the case in which a longitudinal door 101 to be a pull-out member is supported on a guide rail 102 and is pulled out from an apparatus body in an almost horizontal direction to expose a conveying path in order to carry out the jam processing of a longitudinal conveying system, the guide rail 102 is set to be almost parallel with the direction of the thickness of the pull-out body 101, for example. In this case, a connecting portion 103 of the guide rail 102 and the pull-out member 101 can be only formed to be short in the longitudinal direction of the guide rail 102. For this reason, when an external force is applied to the pull-out member 101, a very great load (moment) acts on the connecting portion 103 of the guide rail 102 and the pull-out member 101. Consequently, there is a possibility that the rail might be bent or might be broken in the worst case.
In an image forming apparatus in which a pull-out member such as a door is pulled out from an apparatus body to expose the interior of the apparatus in order to carry out the jam processing of a longitudinal conveying system, an inversion unit having a complicated structure is bulky because a functional component such as a gate for switching a destination of a sheet-like object is incorporated integrally therewith in many cases, which is not shown. Accordingly, if a support state (support structure) in which such an inversion unit is exposed is unstable, various troubles might be generated. For this reason, a countermeasure has been required to be taken.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-148973 (1998) has disclosed the structure of an image forming apparatus having a branching member for switching a conveying path provided in an inversion conveying portion for inverting and conveying a paper having an image formed on one of surfaces and having an openable door for exposing the inversion conveying portion when a jam generated in the inversion conveying portion is to be processed.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-148973 (1998), however, a switching gate to be one of movable branching members provided integrally with the openable door is held in a state in which an action attitude for the closing state of the door is exactly maintained with the door opened. More specifically, the tip portion of the switching gate is set in a state of upward protrusion.
In the conventional image forming apparatus above-mentioned, therefore, the switching gate is obstructive and dangerous during the jam processing. Therefore, it has been necessary to hold an extra space for avoiding the switching gate in order to maintain a sufficient space for jam processing. Accordingly, the outer dimension of the apparatus body is increased with the openable door opened. Consequently, the installation area of the image forming apparatus should be set to be large corresponding to the outer dimension so that a space cannot be saved on the user side.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet-like object conveying apparatus capable of easily carrying out the jam processing in a longitudinal conveying path.
Moreover, it is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus comprising a sheet-like object conveying apparatus constituted to have a conveying path switching branching member for switching a direction of conveyance of a paper which is provided in an openable door, the sheet-like object conveying apparatus having such a structure that the outer dimension of an apparatus body can be reduced when the openable door is opened and a space for jam processing in an inversion conveying portion can be sufficiently maintained to easily carry out a jamming work.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the present invention employs the following structure.
First of all, the present invention provides a sheet-like object conveying apparatus, comprising an apparatus body provided with, on one of side surfaces, a conveying path for conveying a sheet-like object in a longitudinal direction; and a moving body which is movable between a first position in which the moving body is to be joined with the apparatus body such that the sheet-like object can be conveyed to cover the conveying path and a second position apart from the apparatus body in order to expose the conveying path; wherein when the moving body is placed in the second position, at least one side portion close to an upper portion between the moving body and the apparatus body is brought into an open state.
According to such a structure, in the state in which the moving body is pulled out from the apparatus body to expose the conveying path, the upper end portion of a space formed between the apparatus body to be the side (one side) that a user accesses for a jam processing and the moving body is opened. Therefore, there is no obstacle to the jam processing and the jam processing can be carried out with a high workability.
Secondly, the present invention provides a sheet-like object conveying apparatus, comprising an apparatus body provided with, on one of side surfaces, a conveying path for conveying a sheet-like object in a longitudinal direction; a moving body which is movable between a first position in which the moving body is to be joined with the apparatus body such that the sheet-like object can be conveyed to cover the conveying path and a second position apart from the apparatus body in order to expose the conveying path; and a support member for supporting one of sides in which the other side in a direction orthogonal to a direction of movement of the moving body in a portion close to an upper portion of the moving body is to be brought into an open state and both sides in the direction orthogonal to the direction of the movement of the moving body in a portion close to a lower portion of the moving body respectively, and for causing the moving body to be moved in an almost horizontal direction between the first and second positions with respect to the apparatus body.
According to such a structure, the support member for supporting the moving body from the apparatus body is provided on the upper end portion as well as both lower end portions. Therefore, also in the case in which the moving body is placed in the second position set apart from the apparatus body, a stable support state can be maintained and the generation of troubles can be avoided even if an external force is carelessly applied to the upper part of the moving body. Moreover, it is also possible to prevent a looseness from being generated between the moving body and the apparatus body.
Furthermore, the consistency of the moving body and the apparatus body can be enhanced by employing the structure in which the support member is provided on both upper and lower sides as described above. Consequently, a functional component such as a paper guide member which is provided integrally with the moving body is accurately placed in a predetermined position on the apparatus body side when the moving body is joined with the apparatus body. Thus, a stable function can be guaranteed.
Moreover, the support member is not provided on the side (one side) that the user accesses for the jam processing, more specifically, an upper end portion at the front face side of the apparatus. In other words, a member to be an obstacle to the user is not present in an upper portion on this side of the apparatus. Accordingly, a large space is formed between the apparatus body and the moving body so that the interior of the apparatus is exposed. Consequently, a jammed paper can be removed easily and the workability of the jam processing can be enhanced.
In addition to the structure, thirdly, there is employed a structure in which a joining member to be provided on the moving body for joining the moving body to the apparatus body is disposed on the lower end portion at the jam processing access side (one side) of the moving body.
According to such a structure, the joining member with the apparatus body provided on the moving body is disposed on the lower end portion at the side that the user accesses for the jam processing in the moving body. Therefore, the joining member is not obstructive for the jam processing and the high workability of the jam processing can be expected.
Fourthly, the present invention provides a sheet-like object conveying apparatus, comprising an apparatus body provided with, on one of side surfaces, a conveying path for conveying a sheet-like object in a longitudinal direction; a moving body which is movable between a first position in which the moving body is to be joined with the apparatus body such that the sheet-like object can be conveyed to cover the conveying path and a second position apart from the apparatus body in order to expose the conveying path; and a support member for causing the moving body to be moved in an almost horizontal direction with respect to the apparatus body in at least three places including one place close to a lower portion on one side portion of the moving body which is required for a jam processing in the conveying path in a direction orthogonal to a direction of movement of the moving body in a portion close to an upper end of a space formed between the moving body and the apparatus body when the moving body is placed in the second position and two different places in a vertical direction of the other side portion excluding the side portion.
According to such a structure, the support member for supporting the moving body such as a door which is set in the open state is provided excluding an almost upper end portion on the side (one side) that user accesses for the jam processing in the moving body. Therefore, the support member of the moving body is not obstructive for the jam processing and the jam processing can be carried out easily.
In addition, the support member of the moving body is always provided on an almost lower end portion at the side that the user accesses for the jam processing in the moving body, and is provided in at least three places, that is, the almost lower end portion at the side that the user accesses for the jam processing in the moving body and the opposite side thereof. Therefore, a stable support state can be maintained so that the generation of troubles and looseness can be prevented.
Moreover, the consistency of the moving body and the apparatus body is excellent. Therefore, functional components such as a sheet guide member provided integrally with the moving body, the branching member of the conveying path and the like are accurately placed in the predetermined positions of the apparatus body when the moving body is joined with the apparatus body. Therefore, a stable function can be guaranteed.
Fifthly, the present invention provides the sheet-like object conveying apparatus, further comprising a branching member attached integrally with the moving body and serving to switch the conveying path, wherein the branching member can be operated interlockingly with the movement of the moving body to take such an attitude as to enlarge a space between the moving body and the apparatus body when the moving body is placed in the second position, and to take such an action attitude as to switch the conveying path when the moving body is placed in the first position in which the moving body is joined with the apparatus body.
According to such a structure, in the case in which the door is opened, that is, the moving body is placed in the second position, the branching member is set to take such an attitude as to enlarge a space between the moving body and the apparatus body, more specifically, such an attitude as to enlarge a space for jam processing. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the outer dimension of the apparatus body when the door is opened. Accordingly, a sufficient space for jam processing can be maintained without requiring a large space for the installation of the apparatus body and the workability of the jam processing can be enhanced.
Sixthly, the present invention provides the sheet-like object conveying apparatus, further comprising a branching member side abutting member provided in the branching member; and a body side abutting member provided in the apparatus body, whereby the branching member side abutting member abuts on the body side abutting member interlockingly with the movement of the moving body to the first position so that the branching member takes the acting attitude when the moving body is placed in the second position.
According to such a simple structure, the branching member can be caused to automatically take an action attitude when closing the door.
Seventhly, the present invention provides the sheet-like object conveying apparatus, wherein the branching member takes such an attitude as to enlarge the space formed between the moving body and the apparatus body by a self-weight thereof when the moving body is placed in the second position.
According to such a simple structure, the space for jam processing is automatically enlarged when the door is opened.
Eighthly, the present invention provides the sheet-like object conveying apparatus, wherein the branching member side abutting member and the body side abutting member are provided on the other side of the apparatus body.
According to such a structure, the branching member side abutting member and the body side abutting member are not obstructive to the jamming work for the jam processing. Therefore, the workability of the jam processing can be enhanced still more.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.